I Would Make It Right
by SynFoNi
Summary: Clark had a chance to go back to the earlier time of his friendship with Lex, and he made a different choice this time.


This was the time when he had just successfully rescued both Lex and Earl Jenkins from falling to the floor. He remembered getting hugged by his parents afterwards, enveloped in their arms full of joy and tears. They were truly terrified for his safety. But now when he was back to this moment, he actually had a chance to really look around him instead of focusing only on his own parents. And thanks to that he saw Lex, hugged by Lionel but wearing a different set of emotions on his face, loneliness and just plain sorrow, as if he's not being embraced by his dad, or even just became a hero to everyone. Instead he looked like he didn't know what he's doing here, like he didn't belong in this joyful picture of hugging and welcoming a son back, like this was all a pretense or an illusion and he would have to wake up soon.

At that moment, their eyes met and Clark found another thing he hadn't seen before in Lex's eyes or maybe he did but ignored, it was envy, such strong emotion yet cutting deep as knife. Lex was jealous of him and he knew why. They were like yin and yang, two opposites of each other. Here he received true affections and caring from his parents, but Lex was not, all he had was keeping up appearance, having doubt of his dad's secrets and worst than most, self-pity.

He knew right then what he needed to do, or what Lex needed him to do, what he should have done years ago back when they were still friends. He slowly disentangled himself from his parents and walked towards Lex, keeping eye contact throughout the way. He saw surprise in Lex's eye, full of curiosity and question that he had been so used to.

Lex ended his hug with Lionel, waiting for him to come close and showed his intention. He quite expected Clark to talk to him about what happened, exchange mere courtesies and then they would part ways. But hell no Clark was sure full of surprises, and his arms were so strong yet so warm when he pulled him into a big hug. Lex was quite stunned, he surely didn't expect that and Luthor was hard to surprise. Before he had the time to react, Clark picked that moment to speak, right to his ears, his breath tickling him, voice so low so as no one could hear:

"I have known you for many years but I never truly know you, and I want to say sorry for being so blind and uncaring!" Lex was so confused, he's damn sure they have just met for several months, not a lifetime like the way Clark said, and definitely he never wronged him in any way, so what on earth is he talking about?

"I finally see you, Lex, really see you now. Before that I only saw a millionaire's son who had everything at his whims, so who cared if he got a father that gave no shit about him, his money could solve anything. However let's reverse the picture; you got no one and just money surrounding you, but you got me now Lex!"

Lex really had no idea why Clark was saying this. He knew what people thought about him, how they judged him but he didn't expect the same from Clark. He was quite hurt and disappointed, but Clark's last phrase made him raise his head and ask: "Really?"

Clark smiled, as bright as sun: "Really Lex! Whatever doubt you may have about me and our friendship, have none now, I'm wholly yours!"

Lex chuckled: "That sounds like a confession, Clark! Are you confessing to me?"

Clark looked serious again: "Don't be so cocky, Lex Luthor! When I said you need not have doubt from me, I truly meant it, but don't expect me to spill all my secrets to you!"

"So you admit you have secrets kept from me?"

"Don't you have your own, Lex? We all have our secrets, but I won't push you and I expect the same from you. It's something that's not given freely but must be earned. I used to think that the best way to protect all I hold dear was to never tell them the truth, I was wrong and things ended badly. I now realized when it's come to trusting someone, you just have to take the risks, I won't take the risks with anyone, but for you I'm willing to!"

At that moment when Clark saw the spark in Lex's eyes, how that brightened his face, like a child eventually got his wish granted on a Christmas's night, he knew deep down things were going to all right for both of them and tightened his arms around Lex, wanting this moment to last for all eternity.


End file.
